The Ice Prince
by FluffyRainbow
Summary: If the days kept going after Finn put on the crown. What would happen to Finn now that he is the Ice Prince?
1. No More Finn the Human

**This is a story after the 2 episodes ****Finn the Human ****and ****Jake the Dog.**** I'm just gonna put what happened first and then start my actual story of what happens next to the Ice Prince. You all probably know that Finn put on the ice crown and was beginning to be crazy. Now this is my story of what happened after if it stayed like that forever. I do not own these episodes or the characters. I'm Not done yet, i'll probably update tomorrow. At least follow the story so you know what happens next. Criticism is good ok. And if you want to give me ideas that's good too.**

_I placed the crown on my head, _"Ohhhhh!"

I spit out snow and fall off of Barbar; _I can hear the crown's promise of power, invading my brain._ I hover in the air without meaning to, trying to keep sane. I aim towards my house and put out the fire with snow.

I look behind me, "Destiny gang!" I am angry at them for everything that they have done; I freeze them in ice, but now I can't stop. I throw lightning's of ice. I can't seem to control this power, "Ice lightning!"

I hear an explosion behind me. I turn around and see green smoke of skulls, "What's happening!"

I hear Barbar whining, "Barbar, I'll save you!" I hold him making a shield of ice over us. After a moment, I place my hand on the glass wiping it to see what was on the outside. I break the ice panting in fear.

I look around scared, "Ohh." I climb up onto my ice and see green smoke releasing everywhere into the atmosphere. I remember about my parents and baby brother. I go over to my icy home and break a part of it with my mechanical arm.

I see my mother and father terrified in the corner. My mother looks up, "Finn?" She walks forward seeing everything that I have done.

She steps out, "What, what on earth did this?

"I did this," I said trying to not terrify them any more than they were.

"No, that's not possible. I raised you better than that," my mother looks at me concerned.

"It's true, hehehehehehe," I began to laugh menacingly. She gasped looking at me wishing that this isn't true. "I put out the fire," my head was in pain, "I, also made the bomb go off. The crown it compels me."

_Ice up everything; ice up everything, ICE UP EVERYTHING! _The crown shouts into my head making me go insane, "ICE UP EVERYTHING!," I repeat feeling great. Again I start laughing, "hehehe-yeahehe-"

"Waaaaa!," I look towards my baby brother. I come out of my trance shaking my head forcing myself to be sane worrying about my little brother; my family.

"I'm sorry mom, dad, little sibling," I picked up my family, "I'm just too dangerous to be around," I placed them on Barbar.

"What are you doing," my mother asks. I don't answer her question, "Take them far away Barbar," I smacked him in the buns making him run forward away from me with my family, " Leave me! Leave me…" I look down. It is hard to say goodbye. I know I won't be the same the next time we meet.

I look around at the mess I've made. It was scary being here by myself. My head hurts; my memories are flooding out being replaced my hunger for power from the crown. There is no more Finn; there is now… Ice Prince.

_Look Ice Prince, you're new warriors await in your ice…_

I look towards the two bodys in ice. I break the ice with a rock, "Rise, my wintery warriors," His body falls limp.

"Tromo."

"Trami," I hear them say, "Why am I cold and confused?"

_This is a new life now; they will need you to survive…_

"Fear not, icicle child, for I brought you into a new life," I look at him giving a big creepy smile.

_An age of ice, and whispering snow..._

"An age of ice, and whispering snooow!" I break the ice that was holding his leg. He picks himself up and runs to his friend. He takes him out, breaking my ice.

_You're the only one who can protect them…_

"Come back!" I yell out as they run from me to the other who is stuck in ice. I was on my knees, "Only I can protect ya'll," I touched the ground making a trail of ice towards one of their feet grabbing his foot with ice, "stay."

_You're the only one who can protect them…_

He trys to take his foot out, "Can't you hear th-the whispers?" I plead.

_Freeze the world, freeze the world, freeze the world, freeze the world, freeze the world,_

_I am the end and the beginning; I am the hand of madness…_

_Freeze the world, freeze the world, freeze the world, freeze the world, freeze the world,_

They ran away leaving me to be the new ruler of my own kingdom. I sat on my ice; my ice struggling…

I repeat, "The voices, they tell me to freeze the world. I am the end and the beginning; I am the hand of madness," from a distance I hear barking, "Jake?" I run quickly towards the barking, towards the green pond where the bomb went off. I see Jake lifeless, with his feet dipped in the green oozing pond, "Jake?" I pick him up, but something was pulling him in.

"I warned you, you butt," I looked down and saw the old lady as a skeleton in the green acid pond. I kicked her twice making her head fall back into the green death.

I pant terrified, "Grrrr," I look down at my dog Jake.

_The power of frost, the power of frost, the power of frost, the power of frost, the power of frost,_ the crown repeated, my head aching.

He was biting my metal arm, "Don't worry Jake, I'll share the secrets of ice and snow with the-, THE POWER OF FROST, THE POWER OF FROST, THE POWER OF FROST, THE POWER OF FROST!" Tears screaming to be let out.

Jake reached for my crown, I dropped him. He looked at me twisting his back, crawling towards me. I stepped back tripping over, "Jake, Jake what are you doing?" Jake still crawling towards me with evil green eyes breathing heavily. I crawled backwards away from him.

_He wants your crown Finn, don't let him have it. It's your power to wield now._

"Back off my crown Jake, I warn you!" tears swelling up; Jake wouldn't betray his prince?! Jake turned into something else, growing big with a skull face laughing at his prince! He tried to grab my crown, but I attacked too; shooting snow into his face. He grabbed my leg dragging me back while laughing.

_Don't let him take your crown Ice Prince..._

"NO i WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY CROWN!" I made a huge ice sword from my powers cutting his face. I looked back, but not a scratch on his bony face figure. I hovered to his face angry, sticking the sword into his eye. He cried in pain. Then I made another sword and stabbed his forehead; black blood oozing out. i din't stop until his head was split, seeing black like souls join the green spirits. And he was dead; on the ground lifeless again. I froze his body in ice, conserving it as a remembrance of my dear dog Jake.

I sat down looking at the mess I made. I finally let the tears stream down my cheeks, wailing at my loss of everything. Then with my snow powers, I made a snow dog. He was happy and playful and licked my face. He ran around me wagging his tail and licking my hand. I was happy for a moment, " I'll name you, Jake." I patted his head and it seemed to like the name. Yes, I was content... for now.

_See, you only need the power of Frost…nothing else…_

That was 13 years ago… I do not have those memories anymore. I have Jake the snow dog, my first memory. I am now, the Ice Prince.


	2. The Ice Prince

**I'm not done with the story, but enjoy what I wrote so far. I am working on 2 stories at the same time so sorry if I don't update so often.**

_Sometimes there are times where you must make hard decisions in which you have to make a sacrifice._ _Sacrifices for which you might get to break the soul. To save my family, I had to make a decision._ _One that made me lose something important._ _Something that made me the hero who was supposed. I lost my sanity and my memory… I lost myself. I lost my identity._ _The destination is usually so ironic and strange._ _The toxic than the atomic bomb left started mutants. _ _And for more high an asteroid impacted with the same, forming to the land of Ooo._ _Everything, including me changed._

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ice Prince! Let go of the princess!" He took out his demon blood sword attacking me with Bartram at his side trying to free the princess that I locked up to be my friend.

_Ironically, my brother becomes the hero with Barbar. I don't remember them, neither do they remember me._ _But even without remembering, the cry I hear make me complain deep inside and it affects me. I kidnap people and force them to be my friend._

"Double Kick!" He kicked me in the face making me fall to the ground. He releases my princess.

_But my brother always manages to defeat me, and my plans fall apart._ _So sometimes I wonder if it is worth all the efforts I make to have friends. But, always in the end, I'm alone._ _I have only my 'Jakes' but ... even they cannot fill this gap. _

I look out my window with the boy leaving with my friend, "Nothing is resulting Jake, I'm lonely, I have no friends, no family, I just want someone to be there," I look towards my 'Jakes' upset, "I'll have to think of something new for people to love me, I cannot give up, Now is that I need to oblige. I do not care if I have to freeze someone in the process."

_Woof woof…_

"Who dares to interfere with my bitter loneliness?!" I shout looking behind me seeing another snow Jake, "Oh it's only you 'other' Jake,"

He was chewing on something white; "You have brought me a gift? Let's see it then…" I take the gift out of his mouth examining it, "A hat of a polar bear? For what do I want this for? It's ripped!" I threw the hat behind me, "Throw it away in the garbage."

Pen's POV (Finn's brother)

"I'm ready for another adventure Bartram!" I reached down to my golden dog hat and place it on my head, "Hey mom, how do I look?" I looked at my mother, but she didn't answer. She was just staring at me with an upset look, "Mom? Mom?" I repeated. She started to cry, "Are you ok?"

"No, nothings wrong... its just that... you...," she paused, trying to hold back tears.

I sighed knowing exactly why she was crying, "I look like my brother. Don't I? Why do you always say that when you don't want to talk about him?" I question.

She hands me my new brown backpack that she has been working on, "Oh... I'm sorry... I think you're right..." She looked down and held her hands together, "I'll tell you what happened to your, brother; but I don't believe that you would take it in that well." She looked up at me managing a tiny smile.

"Wait d-don't tell me he's dead!" I stuttered worried that that would be the truth.

She closed her eyes and spoke, "Not really, what happened is much worse. Your brother saved your father, you, and I from a fire which was cause by a bad gang named Destiny. After that, he began to act strangely, almost like a complete lunatic; but when he heard you cry he reacted, noticing that he himself was too dangerous for anyone to be around him, so he sended us away to keep us safe. We rode on Bartram until we met up with the other farmers and marketers who also fled from the fire looking for a better life somewhere else. Your father and I thought about going back and looking for him. We did return after a while, but all we found was a bunch of **snow** and** ice**. We followed it remembering that he somehow had the power to make snow, but once we found him, he was far gone. It was too late... he changed."

Snow and ice?!, "What?! No!"

"I'm sorry Pen," my mother crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That can't be right..."

"It's the truth, so your father and I didn't want to tell you..."

"I can't believe my brother is... the Ice Prince." I looked down at my feet, can't believe what I just heard.

"Your brother was a good person before, was considered a hero and many people in the village loved him," she paused looking at me continuing, "He was the only one who faced the gang Destiny and who saved our lives. He lost the reason to wear that crown to help, Pen."

I left on Bartram crying, thinking of what my mother said, _He sacrificed himself turning into a villain... and I thought if we left him... I was a fool..._

"Pen! Pen!"

"Flambo?" The litte fire guy was running towards me waving his arms around over his head.

"Finally I've found you! I've been looking for you all day!" He stopped and looked at us.

"Oops, I think I have appeared at a bad time," Flambo looked at me and Bartram, "What happened to you? Why are you crying?"

"No, nothing happened," I smiled, wiping away my tears, "I just got something in my eyes; men do not cry! Why do you think that?"

"Ok... anyways, Pen."

"Well you should better tell us, what you're looking for," I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right, I need your help on finding; Let me just say what happened. You see everything was very quiet in the morning, until the Flame King called me and said that his daughter was old enough to get out for the first time of the lamp which she was locked for so many years."


	3. The Past

**I'm not done with this chapter yet, but like always enjoy what I wrote so far k. :D**

"Locked you say?" I questioned.

"Yes, the neighboring kingdom of fire is the kingdom of fireworks. Being unstable, if she came out of his kingdom to the other there would be a terrible chaos of explosions, so they locked her there until she was older and can control her powers better," Flambo explained.

"The daughter of Flame King? Anyways, I do not understand what the problem is. What happened to her? Where is she?"

Hehe well that's a very difficult question. Well you see, she ... disappeared," He looked at me with a funny grin on his face.

"She disappeared?" I question again raising an eyebrow.

"She disappeared, boy! I was distracted for a second and then she left! You need to help me find her!" Flambo pleaded, "If I don't find her by sunset, the Flame King will turn me into ashes!"

"In that case, we'll help," looking at Bartram who nodded in agreement.

"Really!? Oh thank you Pen and Bartram, thank you!" He looked at them relieved and his eyes full of hope.

"But first I need to know where you saw her last time," I asked.

"Well it's not far from here actually; I think the last time I saw her was close to the Ice kingdom," placing a finger on his chin.

"Then I got an idea where she is," I said remembering about my brother of ice.

Ice Prince's POV

"Who should I kidnap today. Maybe Music Princess; the touch of her music would oblige to m- AHHHHH! OOF! OW!" I felled down on my buns down a deep hole. _Ouch, what happened? _

"Who dares to form this hole in my kingdom?!" I got up and shout furious that I fell down, "Wha-what?" There in the hole, I see a girl laying on my snow, lifeless and grey. "I-its a girl," I slightly blushed in awe.

"How did she come to be here in this hole?" I ruffled my hair shocked. "I walked up to her and knelt down, "Well, that doesn't matter," I picked her up like a baby worried, "I can't leave you here by yourself. Anyways you'll save me the trouble of kidnapping someone."

I carried her into my castle and placed her on a chair without locking her up in it this time,"I'll leave you here so you can get some sleep," I looked at her blushing even more while saying crazily happy, "And when you wake up, you and I are going to get married!"

_woof woof..._

I look over my shoulder, "What is it Jake, can't you see I'm busy with my fiancee."

_woof woof woof..._

"What!? Intruders in my kingdom!" I shouted knowing exactly what he said. "I got it! Jake, you take care of my fiancee!" I walk outside; Pen and Bartram outside my door (not attacking me), " Oh it's only you two brats. What exactly do you search for in my kingdom?" I asked placing my hand on my thigh.

"You know why i'm here Ice Prince," he said back, "We know that you have the Flame Princess locked up! Let her go!"

"Flame Princess you say? I don't know what you're talking about," I rubbed my chin, sticking my tongue out and looking up at the sky, "It's just my fiancee and I that are in the castle."

"Fiancee?! You?! Hello, I mean there is no girl in Ooo with those bad tastes," He pointed out, grabbing my shirt with a fist ready to punch, "You better tell me where you hid her or..."

I interuppted him, "Don't tell me! I want to see you try..." I challenged him with a grin on my face.

Pen's POV

He caught me off guard. I stuttered, "No..." I remember what my mom says, _The Ice Prince is your brother Finn, _" I-I can't..."

Ice Prince's POV

"W-What?" I was surprised that he wouldn't punch me like he always does.

*sniff* "I can't." *sniff* "I just can't!" *sniff*_ Is he crying?_

"I'll, I'll let you go this time, but when I come back, you better let go the Princess then!" He left with Bartam sniffling.

_Wait, what just happened here? Why didn't he punch my face? I don't understand at all._ I ruffled my hair wondering.

_Back inside the castle..._

_In Flame Princess's Dream/Flashback..._

"Don't be afraid! Just listen... sorry about before, I don't know what happened. I don't know you, I don't know who you are, but really I do... like you, a lot," He looks at me blushing, "I think you're really pretty. You know, you're very... beautiful.

I look at him blushing slightly myself, "Huh?"

"Hey Big D! Look who I found, It's one arm!" I suddenly see a man with pink hair grab Finn from behind.

Then a hand covers my mouth, "And apparently he has a girlfriend, nothing more and nothing less than the rare girl with fire hair," he plays around with my red wavy hair, "Hey precious, don't you prefer to spend some time with someone better like me, Big D?" I struggle trying to escape from his dirty black glove. i got angry and bit down hard on his hand.

"AAAHHH you little brat! You dare to bite the hand of Big D?!"

He slapped me, making me fall to the ground, "AHHH!"

Finn's POV

I was shocked and angry that he slapped her, "Let me go," I say, but the one grabbing me doesn't listen, "I said, LET ME GO!" I stepped on his foot as hard as I could, then I hit him with my metal arm into his stomach making him lose his air.

Flame Princess's POV

I'm on the ground with a sting of pain on my cheek.

"Are you sure that you're a girl?" He walks towards me, "Or maybe not so much? hehehe-OW"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Huh?" I look up seeing Finn punch Big D, "Finn! Don't!"

"How was it possible that he escaped Trami?!"

"He stepped on my foot real hard Big D!"

"Whatever! Come on! Let's show this one arm a lesson!" Big D and his gang started punching and kicking Finn really hard, laughing.

"No please! Don't hurt him!" I scream out, but they don't listen.

"There, now you know not to mess with Big D one arm! Or next time we won't go that easy on you!" Big D spits on Finn kicking dirt on his face, "Come on boys! Let's go!" They finally left leaving Finn on the ground bruised and hurt.

I hurried over to his side, "Finn are you ok?

"Yea, i-it's nothing."

"But look at how they left you," I cried feeling guilty, "It's my fault, I couldn't do anything to help you." Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Finn reached up and patted my head, "I'm already used to this, they always come and do this to me anyways so its fine, really," He managed a smile looking up at me, "Now don't cry my princess..."

_Princess..._


End file.
